ZAPACH MIĘTY
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie.Po bitwie ze zbójami Sarumana Meriadok kończy swą rozprawę z Grimą.


**REGINA L.**

**ZAPACH MIĘTY**

_3 listopada 1419 roku Rachuby Shire po Bitwie Nad Wodą. _

Uważaj Marigold na tą nogę, podtrzymaj ją, bo ten ciężar jest dla mnie za

duży!

Przepraszam Jolly – Powiedziała Marigold Gamgee, głosem, który zagłuszała

chusta okręcona dokoła jej twarzy.

Nawet z miejsca, w którym siedzę na kucu czuję zapach miętowego olejku, którym nasączono chusty, tłumiącego odór martwych ciał, ludzi i hobbitów. Ciągle staram się pojąć fakt, że dzisiejszego dnia zabiliśmy tylu mężczyzn. Oczywiście teraz nie boje się już zabijać, w końcu byłem dość nieprzejednany i szalony, aby zaatakować Wodza Upiorów i od tamtego czasu kilka razy zdobyłem ostrogi. Lecz nie spodziewałem się, że inni, którzy pójdą za mną będą walczyli tak zawzięcie, z taką ochotą. Myślę ze smutkiem o tym, ile Shire musiało wycierpieć pod butem rozbójników skoro hobbici skłonni są zabijać bez skrzywienia.

Teraz zbieramy ciała, około siedemdziesięciu i układamy na wozach, by je zawiozły do wielkiego dołu po wyrobisku żwiru, nieopodal. To równie dobre miejsce, jak każde by ich pochować, a skoro Frodo, Sam i Pippin mnie pozostawili sprzątanie, sam musiałem wybrać miejsce.

Obserwuję chłopaków i dziewczyny wspomaganych przez kilku krzepkich starców, jak podnoszą duże, ciężkie ciała, i złorzeczą na ruinę, którą ci grabieżcy uczynili z naszego kraju. Zastanawiam się, jak długo zajmie naprawienie wszystkiego?

Spoglądam na odległy kąt pola, gdzie nasi polegli zostali ułożeni, z większą troską, ich ciała przykryto kocami w oczekiwaniu na przyjazd ich rodzin. Możemy im chociaż zapewnić porządny pogrzeb.

Zbliża się inny kuc stukając podkowami klik-klap. Odwracam się i widzę moją kuzynkę Pimpernel zatrzymującą się obok. Dziś rano Pimmie pomogła wujkowi Paladinowi przegonić zbójów na południe od Tuckborough a potem eskortowała wozy z lekami, które przygotowala dla nas jej siostra Pervinca. Pippin w międzyczasie postanowił pojechać do domu i zebrać trochę broni, w razie gdyby pojawili się inni Ludzie ochotni do walki i zostawił obie swe siostry ze mną do pomocy w organizacji. Ona także ma nasączony miętą materiał dokoła twarzy, ponieważ mięta zapobiega infekcjom i usuwa nieprzyjemne zapachy. Jestem zaskoczony jak dobrze pasują na nią spodnie.

– Wyglądasz na zamyślonego, Merry. Na pewno jesteś szczęśliwy, że już koniec?

- Tak, Pimmie, ciesze się z tego, ale nie spodziewałem się mieć do czynienia z taką ilością śmierci, gdy wrócę do domu.

Rozgląda się po scenerii bitwy, a wyraz jej twarzy twardnieje

- Założę się, że nie spodziewałeś się, ale oni z pewnością dostali za swoje i jeszcze trochę. Dziękuję wszystkim mocom Śródziemia, że wy czterej wróciliście na czas, bo nie wiem co się mogło stać, gdybyście nie wrócili.

– Sądząc po tym jak wujek Paladin i reszta utrzymywali zbójów z dala od Tukonu, myślę, że pewnie sami dalibyście sobie radę bez nas.

- Niezupełnie, odkąd inne części Shire poddały się tak szybko.

Jej zielone oczy zwężają się w gniewie a głos staje się kwaśny.

- Wybacz, że to mówię, ale zachowanie wuja Merimaca było podłe, podważał decyzje twoich rodziców i przekonywał rodzinę, żeby nie stawiać oporu jakiego chcieli wujek Sara i ciotka Esme. Jest niewiele lepszy od „świętej pamięci" Lotha.

Czuję jak narasta we mnie gniew, gdy sobie przypomne co matka powiedziała, gdy wróciłem do domu, o tym, jak Merimac chciał przejąć Buckland głosząc, że nie żyję, i jak namawiał resztę rodziny do przeszkodzenia matce i ojcu w otwartej walce. Ale mój gniew szybko znika i kręcę głową, gdy odpowiadam

- Nie ma sensu grzebać w zgasłych popiołach dziewczyno. Wygraliśmy, pamiętasz? – uśmiecham się chytrze. – Poza tym matka całkiem zręcznie odzyskała wszystkich. Zapewniła mnie, że Fatty i jego banda byli najlepiej zaopatrywanymi rebeliantami w dziejach, dzięki spiżarniom Brandy Hallu. Merimac będzie bardzo zawiedziony brakiem wina tej zimy.

Pimmie zakrzyknęła z uciechy

- Wiwat ciocia Esme!

Znów się zasępiła.

– Myślisz, że Fatty jest bezpieczny? Tak się baliśmy, gdy go schwytali.

- Nie wiem – mówię szczerze. – Ale Frodo jutro pojedzie do Jam i się dowiemy.

Przerywam, a na pierś mi napiera jakaś ciasność. – Cieszę się, że Estella uciekła i dotarła do Brandy Hallu.

Obok przejeżdża wóz, załadowany ciałami. Wciągam nagle powietrze, gdy dostrzegam kto leży na samej górze sterty. Wzywam Toma Cottona i jego brata Nicka.

– Czekajcie, chwilę!

Zsiadam z konia i podchodzę do wozu. – Chcę się przyjrzeć temu mężczyźnie.

- Jasne Merry, cokolwiek zechcesz. – Mówi Tom spokojnie. On i Nick zatrzymują wóz i zsiadają. - Długo ci to zajmie?

- Niedługo, ale dajcie mi chwilę.

Zostawiają mnie, gdy patrzę na białą twarz poznaczoną chorobą i nienawiścią, brudną szatę poplamioną błotem i krwią, jego tłuste czarne włosy rozrzucone dokoła głowy.

_Grima Smoczy Język. _

Pimmie podchodzi do mnie i podaje mi chustke wyciągniętą z rękawa. Zatykam nią nos który wypełnia ostry i słodki zapach mięty polej. Pimmie patrzy na trupa z nieukrywaną ciekawością.

– Znasz go Merry?

- Nie za dobrze, ale tak, wiem o nim – mruczę zaciskając pięści.

- Kto to jest? – Pyta.

- Wróg i zdrajca swego ludu, wredny gad czarownika Sarumana. – Wypluwam z siebie słowa, bo palą mi język.

Pimmie schyla się nad nim i dotyka jednej ze złamanych strzał wystających z ciała.

– To może być twoja?

– Nie jestem pewny, mam nadzieje. - Mówię jej.

Zachwiałem się, gdy z pamięci wypłynął głos Eowiny, jej piękne jasne rysy poznaczone cierpieniem.

_Ostrzegam cię, że to nie będzie miła ani budująca opowieść, za co cię przepraszam ale jest to moja własna opowieść. _

Znielubiłem ten przelotny widok twarzy Grimy, gdy zauważyłem go wpierw przyjeżdżającego pod wieżę, a potem rzucającego palantirem w Gandalfa. Lecz nauczyłem się go nienawidzić, kiedy Eowina opowiedziała mi co przez niego znosiła.

_Nie, Merry, Grima był bezczelny ale nie aż tak… nie otrzymał tego, czego pragnął. _

Znów się zastanawiam czy Eowina powiedziała mi całą prawdę. Nie mamy przed sobą tajemnic, ona i ja, ale wyczułem tamtej wiosennej nocy, że mój gniew wstrząsnął nią i w jakiś nieoczekiwany sposób przeraził. Czyżby ukryła przede mną prawdę, że została fizycznie przymuszona przez sługę jej wuja? Wtedy wyobrażam sobie Eowinę z mieczem i odpycham to podejrzenie. Jakby Gadzi Język czegokolwiek próbował, Eowina przebiłaby go jak kawał pieczeni. Ale nawet, jeśli Grima nie atakował jej w ten sposób, wiem, że zadał gwałt jej umysłowi, uczynił ją zimną i wycofaną, obawiającą się wszystkich mężczyzn. Moja krew się burzy, gdy pomyślę o zrobieniu czegoś takiego kobiecie, którą jak twierdził kochał i podziwiał. Co to było za kłamstwo, że Grima uważał swoją brudną kampanię o rękę Eowiny za prawdziwe zaloty!

Wypełnia mnie dzika radośc, jak pomyślę, że wreszcie dokonałem zemsty na śliskim nikczemniku, który krzywdził moją ukochaną siostrę miecza. A nową radość daje mi wiedza, że pomogłem uleczyć jej serce, pielęgnując tą uśpioną miłość i namiętność, aby wydała owoc. Wielu śpiewało pochwałę moich czynów w bitwie, ale choć dumny jestem z nich, to najbardziej z tego, że sprowadziłem ich jedno do drugiego – Eowinę i Faramira.

– Nie dzięki temu robakowi – mówię głośno.

- Co mówisz, Merry? – Pyta zdziwiona Pimmie.

- Nic – Odpowiadam, bardzo zmęczony.

Nick podchodzi i patrzy na ciało Grimy, a jego oczy są rozszerzone ze strachu.

- Tom mówi, że to on zabił Lotha i zjadł go. To prawda, Merry?

Pimmie wzdryga się wydając jęk obrzydzenia.

Przypominam sobie oskarżenia Sarumana i zastanawiam się czy nawet Grima, choć tak nisko upadł stałby się w kanibalem. _Czy to ważne?_ Pytam siebie. Znam inne jego zbrodnie. Powoli kręcę głową.

– Nie jestem pewien co się wydarzyło, Nick, ale nie wierzyłbym fałszywemu językowi Sarumana. Ale mogę cię zapewnić, że to był zbrodniarz najgorszego sortu, który zasłużył na śmierć wiele razy. Skrzywdził moją najdroższą przyjaciółkę, moją siostrę miecza, i gdyby się nadarzyła okazja, podciąłbym mu gardło bez poczucia winy.

Gdy to mówię moja ręka szuka noża przy pasie. Pimmie kładzie dłoń na mojej dłoni zaalarmowana.

– Nie zamierzasz zrobić tego teraz, prawda? On już nie żyje. Nie ma powodu, by zniżać się do jego poziomu.

Pimmie patrzy na niego z obrzydzeniem. Przez jeden szalony moment wyobrażam sobie, jak przecinam jego podłą twarz, czyniąc ją tak brzydką jak jego dusza, i jak odcinam ucho albo palec, aby wysłać go Eowinie, jako trofeum. Ale Pimmie ma rację – nadal jestem cywilizowanym hobbitem i poddawanie się takiemu zachowaniu wypełniłoby mnie takim samym złem, które zatrulo Grimę. Wkładam chustkę do rękawa i wyciągam nóż.

Nie Pimmie, ale chcę wysłać dowód jego śmierci Eowinie.

Odcinam szybkim ruchem jeden lok czarnych wlosów i chowam do sakiewki przy pasie.

– Teraz, teraz skończone.

Gapię się na Grimę, wypalając jego widok sobie w mózgu, zdecydowany nigdy nie zapomnieć co zrobił, i przez sekundę smakując smak zemsty. Biorę czysty wdech, gdy zasłaniam usta chustką, bo smród staje się wyraźniejszy w wieczornej wilgoci.

- Zabierać go! Wrzućcie go do najgłębszej części jamy, gdzie jego miejsce!

Przełykam niesmak w ustach, a gniew ciągle się we mnie pali.

Nick kiwa głową, a Tom dołącza do nas. Obaj chwytają się wózka i zaczynają go pchać w stronę dołu w żwirowni.

- Naprawdę nienawidzisz tego człowieka, nawet po śmierci. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że zobaczę w tobie tak wiele nienawiści, Merry. Opowiesz mi o swej przyjaciółce? Musi być ci bardzo droga, skoro tak się czujesz.

- Opowiem, ale nie teraz, później.

- Dobrze.

Wskazuje na Cottonów.

- Chcesz, żebym została i doparzyła reszty roboty?

- Proszę – to bardzo miło z twej strony Pimmie. Dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co. Dość już zrobiłeś na dzisiaj, jak myślę.

Rusza za wozem, pomału, z namysłem.

Biorę głęboki wdech i wiem, że niezależnie ile lat minie przypomnę sobie ten dzień i tą chwilę zawsze, gdy tylko poczuję, choćby najodleglejszy powiew zapachu mięty.


End file.
